Larson Conway
Larson Conway Larson is a character from the Tomb Raider series. He first appeared in the original game as one of the mercenaries hired by Jacqueline Natla to retrieve the Scion from Lara Croft. He returned in Tomb Raider Chronicles along with Pierre Dupont, and returns in the original's remake Tomb Raider: Anniversary with a new look and personality. Biography Larson was born in Little Rock, Arkansas, U.S., in 1967. In 1995, he is working with Pierre Dupont in an attempt to acquire the Philosopher's Stone in Rome. He meets with Lara during an opera performance to exchange the Mercury Stone for money. As Lara prepares to hand over a suitcase full of cash, Pierre shows up with a pistol aimed at Lara's head - planning on taking the money and keeping the stone. As Larson and Pierre prepare to leave, Lara kicks the stone out of Larson's hand and jumps off the balcony onto the stage. Escaping the opera house, Lara rides off on a scooter with Larson and Pierre trailing behind. Sliding beneath a half-closed gate, Larson and Pierre continue after her only to crash their car. Larson and Pierre continue to stalk Lara throughout Rome as she collects three more stones to open a gateway that will lead her to the Philosopher's Stone. After finding the final stone, Lara is confronted by Larson and the two fight outside the stone gateway. Wounding Larson, Lara notices three gargoyles animating from the stone building. Despite her warnings, Larson refuses to believe her until it is too late, and is tossed across the garden. He is portrayed as being something of a halfwit, which Pierre attributes to the fact that Larson was "kicked in the head by a horse" at some point in his life. In 1996, Larson meets with Lara in India on behalf of Jacqueline Natla, CEO of Natla Technologies. After Lara retrieves a portion of the Scion artefact in Peru, Larson ambushes her in an attempt to steal the artifact. Lara defeats him and is told that Natla has sent Pierre on the trail for the second piece. Later in the game, Larson attacks Lara again in Egypt just before Lara can obtain the final piece, and she kills him in the fight. Anniversary Larson returns in Crystal Dynamic's re-imagining of the original game, Tomb Raider: Anniversary where he was voiced by Dave Wittenberg. Larson has a more muscular body compared to the original, now wears a dark blue shirt in place of his red one with the vest, a belt with a buckle shaped of the state of Texas and a slightly different haircut. He is also now equipped with a shotgun. In the opening cutscene in which Lara is hired by Natla to find the Atlantean Scion, she acknowledges Larson that they have met before. His character in this game is a nicer one, albeit still an enemy. He remains willing to kill however should he succeed in killing Lara during interactive cutscences he expresses his disdain, stating "It didn't have to be this way," "What a waste..." and "Damn...". Further evidence of his reluctance to kill Lara is seen in Peru, where he and Lara engage in a battle. Larson attempts to either knock Lara down or stun her, and only attempts to use his firearm when frustrated. After finding the last piece of the Scion in Egypt, Natla's group ambushes Lara, and as she escapes Natla's thugs, Larson prevents "The Kid," from shooting her, and takes aim himself. However, at the last second, he purposefully aimed to the right, away from Lara, and fired. Furthermore, as she breaks free from their grasp, Kold and The Kid attempt to, respectively, stab or shoot down Lara, while Larson only attempts to pistol whip her. In Natla's Mines, Larson reveals himself, blocking Lara from continuing any further, confident that Lara won't go as far as to kill him for just doing his job, and because it is just not who she is. However, Lara's obsession with the Scion pushes her into proving his assumption wrong, as she fires at Larson, who, between each of Lara's shots, attempts to raise his own weapon to defend himself. Finally, he suffers one shot too many, and falls down. Before quickly dying, he reaches out his hand towards Lara. The unlockable in-game commentary states that the pair had a certain chemistry between them and Lara was deeply disturbed by her actions afterwards. Featured Images Category:Characters